La Coleccionista
by Ann Okashi Panda
Summary: Lucy es una chica que perdió a sus padres cuando era pequeña, y aun así logro sobrevivir en este mundo cruel, trabajando como una asesina a sueldo, apodada la coleccionista, la más peligrosa asesina del reino, pero no contaba con enamorarse del príncipe al hacer un trabajo para el rey…
1. Prologo

_**Espero que les guste mucho mi historia y no sean tan duros conmigo apenas soy una principiante, y esta es mi primera historia, y por si tenían dudas mi mejor amiga me ayudo a redactar y escribir, porque no soy buena con ninguna de las dos jijijiji que cosas no? y por cierto le doy crédito por ayudarme con el fanfic (esta en fanfiction y es Misu Okashi)**_

**_Prologo _**

Una pequeña niña está llorando, su casa se encuentra llena de sangre ¿la razón? El Rey, todo era culpa del rey, la pequeña aprieta a su muñeca y mas lagrimas corren por su rostro, la niña levanta la cabeza y su mirada muestra decisión, ese día Lucy juro encontrar al asesino de sus amados padres.

Lucy apretó a su muñeca contra su pecho, recogió solo lo esencial en una pequeña mochila junto con una pequeña llave dorada, y se fue, no podía estar más tiempo en ese lugar. Partió de la capital y todos aquellos que la conocían la dieron por muerta, pero ella no murió, de alguna manera logro llegar a un pueblo bastante alejado de su hogar; para cuando llego ya no le quedaban provisiones por lo que lamentablemente se vio obligada a robar para poder sobrevivir; comenzó robando y coleccionando cosas pequeñas, tales como manzanas, pedazos de pan o pequeños cuarzos, nadie se imagino jamás que aquella pequeña niña llegaría a ser** la coleccionista**…


	2. Chapter 1 El Rubí

Capitulo 1

**_Holiwis a todos este es el primer capitulo asi que espero que les guste _**

******_Pov. Lucy_**

Caminaba por las calles de la capital en la ciudad central de magnolia aunque fuese muy tarde la 1:00 am para ser exactos, acababa de terminar un trabajo y me marchaba para cobrarlo, no era difícil así que había terminado antes ya que me gusta hace los trabajos por la noche.

Como estaba pasando cercas del hermoso castillo del rey y ya estaba toda equipada, vestida de negro con una capa con capucha, un dispositivo que me cambia va mi voz colocado en el cuello, unas botas largas y armas junto con equipamiento para escapar por si las dudas, entonces porque no darme el lujo de robar algo del rey, digo a eso me dedico y pues aparte seria para mi colección de piedras preciosas ya que tenía pensado en robar la joya más grande de la corona que es un rubí precioso.

Pase el muro de piedra sin dificultad claro que si no antes pasar desapercibida por los guardias, los cuales estaban muy distraídos—tontos—murmure para no ser escuchada con cara de victoria por pasar el muro con facilidad.

Después del muro corrí con sigilo por los jardines del castillo, asía el primer balcón que vi, lance la cuerda que traía conmigo que tenía un tipo de gancho para atrampar la cuerda y fue entonces cuando empecé a subir.

Al entrar en la habitación observe con cuidado, no había nadie por lo cual esa debía ser una habitación para invitados—que alivio—susurre aliviada. Salí de la habitación a un largo pasillo camine con cuidado y dirigiéndome a la habitación del rey, no era la primera vez que entraba al castillo sin permiso pero si la primera vez que entro desde un balcón.

Encontré la habitación del rey en la cual había dos guardias en la entrada—fácil—dije asía mis adentros, los desmalle sin que me vieran, y al entrar no hice ruido la habitación era enorme con un balcón un poco menos más grande que por el que subí, en la cama estaba el rey dormido, había dos armarios grades, una alfombra roja, un baño bien equipado y un poco más al lado habían dos puertas; al abrirlas me encontré con una habitación muy grande y radiante había un escritorio, cillas y demás como una oficina la cual era obvio que rea del rey y que estaba conectada a su cuarto, empecé a buscar la corona y cuando la encontré estaba en una caja de cristal grande, muy pulida a decir verdad y la cubrían unos laser que si llegaba a tocarlos se escucharían alarmas en todo el castillo*, fue tan fácil desactivarlas pero se tenía que salir rápido no podía quedarme mucho tiempo saco la corona y con una herramienta saco el gran rubí y volvió a colocar la corona en su posición y decidida a salir fue al balcón del rey.

**_Pov. Rey_**

No podía dormir tenía un mal presentimiento y siempre que lo tenía era que alguien quería quitarme algo que era mío, bueno tuve que matar a personas para que fuera mío pero a quien le importa—pensé—pero al abrir mis ojos observe a una persona vestida de negro salir por el balcón con un rubí en la mano – ashh es solo una persona que tiene mi rubí—abrió mucho los ojos y grito—tiene mi rubí!— guardias!-todos los guardias del rey dieron la alarma.

**_Pov. Lucy_**

-Rayos— dije y baje del balcón lo más rápido que pude.

___***en este fanfic la época es como combinada de lo antiguo y moderno por los castillos y la tecnología jiji espero que les haya gustado y espero que escriban reviews para saber su opinión Arigato ¡!:)**_


	3. Chapter 2 De nada sirvió

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Holiwis pido perdón por no subir capítulos pero he tenido mucha tarea, espero que les guste este cap. _**

**Pov. Lucy **

Baje lo más rápido que pude, corrí pero aun así me rodearon todos los guardias del rey, pero que pasa acaso no puedo robar sin que llame tanto la atención, bueno no importa solo modificare mi voz y listo así escapare sin que sepan quién soy o escuchen mi voz jijijiji, así que saque mi espada para atacar, pero fue entonces cuando aparecieron…

-Tú, devuelve lo que le robaste al Rey o no vivirás para contarlo- una mujer de armadura y mirada feroz me veía directamente, mientras que los que la acompañaban sacaban sus armas para defender o creo que para recuperar lo que tenía. Pero antes de hablar para responder tenía que modificar mi voz así que dirigí la mano que tenía libre al cuello y la apuse en el dispositivo para cambiarla y que sonara de hombre.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, ni de chiste lo devolvería pues es para mi colección y lo necesito, así que me dejas pasar por las buenas o por las malas-.

**Pov. Rey**

No lo puedo creer, así de simple esa persona logro robarme pero que descaro a y eso no es lo mejor no! Esa persona es el coleccionista porque obvio que era hombre lo delataba su voz.

Pero deje de ver la persecución cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

- Tío que pasa por que están los guardias tan alterados- mi sobrino se acercaba al lado mío.

- Papá que está pasando por que tanto ruido- y mi hija Cana a su lado.

- Me han intentado robar el rubí de mi corona y yo he llamado a los guardias para que lo detenga a y sobrino por favor llama a Levy, necesito hablar con ella- dije enojado.

-Si tío- mientras que tu Cana por favor ve a tu habitación no quiero que te pase nada, eres muy pequeña para ver esto- dije volteando a ver como peleaban el coleccionista y mi guardia real.

Pero padre no quiero, quiero ver como gana Erza-chan pelear y aparte ya tengo 14 soy grande, sí! Por fis deja me quedo- pero no hubo tiempo de contestar porque a la ves que subía el coleccionista y atrapaba a mi hija y yo caí al piso.

**Pov. Lucy**

Empezamos a pelear la mejor guerrera del rey, primero chocábamos las espadas mientras me arrinconaba contra la pared- mejor ríndete estas acabado coleccionista-.

-Jamás acaso crees que no tengo salida, pero que poca inteligencia tienes- y fue entonces cuando agarre la cuerda y subí al balcón, salte empuje al rey y atrape a su hija.

- Suéltala!- me grito el Rey desde el piso – y por qué debería hacerlo, digo es mi boleto de salida, y si te mueves la mato- me reí con el cuchillo en el cuello de la princesa y el rey puso cara de enojo, aunque no iba a hacerle ningún daño ya que no se es algo raro matar o lastimar a una chiquilla que es menor que yo por 2 años aunque no es mucho pero no me gusta, porque pues aparte esta indefensa.

-Así que si no me dejas ir la parto en dos- mentí- te propongo algo hagamos un trato, camino hacía la entrada con tu hija hasta que yo no salga y me vaya, no dará nadie un paso o si no la mato- entonces entro su guardia preferida y grito:

- No acepte señor no va a cumplir- ja quien se cree que es para interrumpir así.

- Y que te hace pensar que no, yo solo quiero salir ileso de aquí- bueno que no dije ilesa o sino me acachan porque descubrirían que soy mujer.

- Muy bien acepto-.

Fue entonces que me encamine a la puerta y voltee a ver al balcón y fue cuando los vi, el rey preocupado, el príncipe calmándolo y Erza la guardia real mirándome con mirada aterradora que me puso los pelos de punta- que miedo- dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué me vas hacer?- me pregunto la chiquilla-Nada- le dije y fue cuando la solté y desaparecí en la noche y solo escuche gritar al Rey de detrás mío- Atrapen a ese ladrón!-.

Corrí y corrí jamás me detuve, hasta que llegue a un hotel entre y me dejaron pasar solo porque dije un nombre cualquiera, entre en una habitación, en esta habían dos personas durmiendo- bien- pensé, así que cogí una maleta saque ropa de mujer me la puse agarre una bolsa para echar la ropa que traía y unos calzoncillos para disimular que no traía nada más que ropa sucia y me puse de nuevo la capa y salí, estaba lloviendo, cambie mi voz otra vez y me encamine a una guarida donde tenía mi colección, ya que cuando empecé a hacer estos trabajos y a robar, volví a la capital y compre una casa a las afueras de la ciudad donde es mi guarida secreta.

En el camino me tope a muchos guardias y me revisaron todo, pero vlaro que cuando vieron la ropa interior cerraron la bolsa que traía y me dejaron ir como si nada, buajajajaja soy mala, bueno casi o no se yo que se.

Al llegar entre a mi "guarida secreta" y me quite la ropa y me puse una más cómoda, guarde mis armas y fui a mi colección, al sótano; ahí abajo tenia montones de joyas y llaves de todo tipo, pero me di cuento que ya tenía ese rubí, bueno uno igual ese, entonces me devolví con él a arriba y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me aliste, desprendí un pedazo del rubí y me fui hacía el castillo.

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo por tres cosas: 1.-mi mala ortografía 2.- no haber subido capítulos y 3.- porque me equivoque y envés de haber puesto prologo puse epilogo y apenas me di cuenta por un comentario y gracias por la observación. Adiós._**

**_Ha y espero que comente, quiero saber su opinión acerca del fanfic. _**


	4. Chapter 3 Una Oferta que No se Rechaza

Capitulo 3 Una Oferta que no se Rechaza

**_Holiwis a todos, espero que disfruten este capítulo a y lean la nota plis para que no queden malentendidos sale bueno les dejo que lo lean adiós._**

Lucy se dirigía al castillo con toda la tranquilidad, mientras que todos la observaban caminar, aun cuando estaba con la capucha puesta y la voz cambiada, todos se ha sombraron al ver al Coleccionista caminando por las calles dirigiéndose al castillo, después del incidente de anoche.

Al llegar la capitana de la guardia real se ha sombro que fue corriendo a avisarle al Rey que el coleccionista había llegado con el Rubí en la mano.

**Pov. Rey **

Des pues de haber regañado a esa chica Levy mi mejor científica, mecánica, etc.… me dispuse a ir a mi oficina como lo normal recibí muchas quejas y demás, pero cuando vi entrar a Erza la capitana de la guardia real, con cara de preocupación, me asuste.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede porque tanto alboroto Capitana?-

-S-señor—me dijo tartamudeando- el Coleccionista pide una audiencia con usted—me levante con cara de espanto y me dirigía a la sala del Trono.

**Nota: el Rey no es Gildarts o como se escriba no, no lo es y tampoco es el maestro, la verdad ni yo sé quien es solo lo puse como un personaje sin nombre o como quieran el rey puede ser quien quieran, sale es su decisión, se los dejo en sus manos y si quieren que sea alguien, pónganlo en los Reviews.**

**Fin del Pov.**

El Rey al acomodarse y alistarse y puso a Mirajane su consejera e hiso pasar al Coleccionista, que este al instante hablo.

-Rey, le pido que me perdone al parecer ya tenía una joya igual a esta solo que le he quitado una parte a su Rubí, tome—y le lanzo e Rubí al Rey que este lo atrapo con dificultad.

-Como se atreve a robarme y luego a regresarme lo que me ha robado-dijo el rey con enfado-usted me las pagara, guardias atrapen a hace ladrón!-.

**Pov. Lucy**

Y de nuevo me rodearon los guardias junto con la primera capitana Erza, el segundo capitán Gajeel, el tercer capitán Gray, el sub-capitán de Erza, Elfman, la sub-capitana de Gajeel, Wendy y la sub-capitana de Gray, Juvia si que el Rey tiene muy buenos aliados—pensé— mientras me atacaban todos a la vez.

Los capitanes me intentaban acorralas con la ayuda de sus sub-capitanes y los demás guardias cuando de repente, la consejera del Rey le susurraba algo y fue cuando se paro

—Coleccionista, te tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar. Si es que aprecias tu vida—y le fue contando—mañana te daré más detalles.

**Fin del Pov.**

La oferta consistía en realizar un trabajo para el Rey en el cual tendría que viajar a otro país para obtener el objeto, si no antes pasar por guardias, cámaras de seguridad y demás riesgos que tendría que pasar para poder conseguir una llave muy poderosa, la llave de Leo el León, la cual estaba muy bien vigilada por magos oscuros.

**Pov. Rey**

Ya lo sabía era obvio que aceptaría la oferta que le di, porque si conseguía esa llave sería más poderosa de lo que ya era.

Me dirigí a la habitación de mi sobrino y le dije:

-Querido sobrino quera preguntarte si me harías un gran favor—dije pero me di cuenta tarde que su comprometida Lisanna estaba con el—oh lo lamento no quise interrumpir—dije sorprendido por encontrarlos casi a punto de besarse—no, no pasa nada tío de que querías hablar?—me pregunto sonrojado, alejándose de su prometida y acercando se mi—muy bien entonces acompáñame—le dije mientras caminaba hacía ,mi oficina para hablar con él.

-Antes de decirte lo que te voy a decir debo avisar que espero un si acepto como respuesta—dije en tono de superioridad—tu trabajo consistirá en acompañar al casa recompensas en su viaje para observarlo y vigilar lo de cercas-.

—Y porque no va Erza-chan, es mejor en eso que yo—dijo mi sobrino.

- *Suspire*porque Erza tiene cosas que hacer aquí y tú eres el único libre y sin cosas importantes que hacer—dije un poco enojado.

—bueno está bien acepto el…-mi sobrino no pudo terminar la frase ya que Lisanna su prometida entro en la habitación y menciono—entonces yo también iré y no me vas a decir que no-.

**_Bueno esto es el fin del cap. espero que escriban sus Reviews para saber su opinión y perdonen las faltas de ortografía, el no subir capítulos y demás bueno adiós. _****_. . . . . _**

**_Nota: se preguntaran por qué no usa las llaves bueno pos, Lucy las usara más adelante._**


	5. Aviso

Holiwis a todos, lamento informar que no podré subir los capítulos que siguen por una semana o creo que más para poder corregir todo lo que pueda de los capítulos que ya tengo para que sean de buena calidad, además gracias a un comentario que recibí ahora traigo el autoestima por los suelos así que espero que no se enojen, pero para no recibir más de esos comentarios voy a corregir los demás capítulos gracias (mi mejor amiga y yo estamos llorando literalmente TT-TT).

Nota: espero que me perdonen, pero tengo que mejorar así que me despido y les prometo que la próxima semana subiré dos capítulos o creo que tres pero bueno me despido adiós.

(Me iré a entrenar durante una semana al igual que cáncer se fue a entrenar para mejorar sus peinados y cortes)


	6. Chapter 4 Exageración del Mundo

**Capítulo 4 **

**Exageración del mundo**

**Holiwis a todos o creo que se dice mina en japonés. Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten y yo creo que mejore. Y no juzguen a las personas tan duramente plis. Ha y los asteriscos son los pensamientos de los personajes como por ejemplo: *o que tú te lastimes*.**

El Rey estaba muy sorprendido con la respuesta de Lisanna y no sabía que decir solo se quedó hay parado como un menso viendo como peleaba la parejita—ya te dije que no vas a ir-

-Que si voy—

-Que no-

-Que si voy y punto—dijo toda irritada Lisanna con los puños apretados mirando a su prometido ya que llevaban un buen rato discutiendo.

-Lisanna tú no puedes ir, sería muy peligroso y no quiero que te lastimen*o que tú te lastimes*-sería muy arriesgado.

-Está bien, lisanna podrás ir a al trabajo que le he otorgado al Coleccionista, pero con una condición—el sobrino del rey se quedó sin habla con la boa abierta.

-Cuál es mi Rey, lo aceptare con todo gusto—

-Tendrás que obedecer a tu prometido en todo sin ningún pretexto, me has entendido Lisanna—

-Si mi Rey— e hizo una reverencia.

-Muy bien, entonces está todo hecho, mañana por la mañana tú, Príncipe Natsu y tú Duquesa Lisanna han de acompañar al Coleccionista para que cumpla con su trabajo—

-Qué?¡Queee?¡-grito Natsu a los cuatros vientos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya les dije que quería hacerlo sola por mi propia cuenta y como ven funciono, soy lo bastante fuerte como para andar siempre pidiendo su ayuda y además necesitamos la llave de Leo no creen—dijo Lucy a sus Espíritus Celestiales refunfuñando.

-Si lo sabemos Princesa solo que y si la hubiesen capturado—silencio incomodo-–No es bueno que deje aquí las llaves— dijo Virgo algo preocupada por Lucy.

-Si lose, solo que quiero hacer algunas cosas por mi cuenta, no soy tan débil—dijo Lucy con la cabeza agachada.

- No te preocupes- Moshi moshi—dijo Sagitario.

Bueno eso ya no importa ya es hora de dormir—dijo Lucy acostándose en la cama—mañana tenemos que estar en el castillo temprano, para ver qué es lo que quiere el Rey—y se durmió.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Lucy se preparó para ir al castillo por los últimos detalles de la misión que le fue encargada y luego iría a comprar lo necesario para ponerse en marcha, cogió sus llaves celestiales y se fue el castillo.

Al llegar…

**Pov. Lucy**

Cuando llegue al castillo me sorprendió ver en el jardín central al Rey, con su sobrino y la prometida del príncipe esperándome.

-Oh, ya has llegado Coleccionista, hemos estado esperándote—dijo el Rey.

-Ya veo—Mire hacia donde estaba el principito y su Duquesita— ¿Y qué hacen tu sobrino y su prometida, la Duquesa Lisanna aquí? Si se puede saber –pregunte despreocupadamente.

- Mi sobrino y su prometida irán con tigo para supervisarte y además he de mencionarte que al aceptar mi oferta también aceptaste trabajar para mí por tres años—ya se le veía diciendo buajajaja buaaaajajajajajaja- y por esa razón también van a ir ellos así que, que dices— me dijo el Rey con cara de yo soy muy poderoso y listo y tú eres un tonto jijiji.

-Entonces me acaba de decir que me ha engañado diciéndome que el verdadero objetivo de encargarme este trabajo extraño era que al aceptarlo tendría que también trabajar para usted durante 3 años, ja no me haga reír—dije un poco ofendida, por el hecho de que me acababan de engañar y que de plano tendría que soportar a unos mocosos.

-si así es y ya no me puede decir que no porque ya has aceptado el trabajo—y o trabes se le veía el buajajaja.

-*Suspiro* Está bien pero con una condición—

-¿Cuál?—

-Ellos no vienen con migo—

- Claro que irán es necesario, pero ¿porque lo dices?—dijo confundido el Rey.

-Como que porque, serian un estorbo—

-Mi sobrino es lo bastante fuerte como para protegerse a sí mismo—

-Y que me dice de la Duquesita—

-Pues… sin comentarios—

-¡No hablen de nosotros como si no estuviéramos!—nos gritaron muy ofendidos, apretando los puños, el principito y su prometida.

-Ni modo que se le puede hacer, entonces me marcho tengo que comprar algunos víveres para el viaje—dije un poco decepcionada y enfadada por el hecho de tener compañía de unos extraños que solo le estorbarían.

-Entonces Natsu y Lisanna te acompañaran con Erza y otros guardias—me miró fijamente—a y Mirajane has me el favor de leerle al Coleccionista las 10 cosas más importantes que debe y no debe hacer ante mi presencia, la presencia de mi hija o de algún familiar mío como mí sobrino y otra persona de alto rango antes de que se marchen.

-Si mi Rey—abrió un pergamino y empezó:

-Lo que debes y no debes hacer ante el Rey u otra persona de mayor autoridad a la tuya:

-N°1.- Inclinarte o hacer reverencia hacia la persona de mayor rango.

-N°2.-Tenerle respeto.

-N°3.-Contestar educadamente.

-N°4.-Hacer caso a las indicaciones que te den sin protestar.

-N°5.-No mirarle a los ojo directamente.

*Dios que es esto, es enserio no manches.0-0*

-N°6.- Pedir perdón en caso de ofenderle.

-N°7.- No tener contacto físico con la persona de alto rango y si es así pedir permiso o disculparse como es debido.

Enserio, hash mejor mátenme.

-N°8.-Jamas mostrarse débil.

-N°9.-Proteger a la persona si su vida, autoestima y demás corren algún tipo de peligro.

-Y ultimo N°10.-No tener ningún tipo de relación con el Rey o un familiar de este.

-Alguna queja, duda o sugerencia Coleccionista—si mejor mátame—pensé—

-Si, diere unas tres, cuatro cosillas: 1.- Porque carajos y va yo a relacionarme con un tipejo de la Realeza, 2.- No voy a hacer ningún tipo de reverencia, 3.- Voy a contestar como se me plazca y 4.- enserió no tener contacto físico por favor es estúpido, tonto y ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió semejante tontería?!—dije exaltada

-Está bien acepto que no hagas una reverencia, pero no contestaras como se te plazca, y lo del contacto físico es por si las moscas y se me ocurrió a mí—ups jijiji—bueno eso ya no importa ya váyanse a comprar lo que necesitan y prepárense para el viaje, me retiro, Mirajane sígame, ah y Natsu habla con Levy para que te explique los nuevos objetos que fabrico y me mandas el reporte me has entendido—

-Si tío*suspiro*—

-Muy bien—

Y así nos fuimos y seguí al principito y a su prometida asía los aposentos de la inventora del reino.

**Les gusto, espero que sí y creo que mejore algo no lo sé, bueno ustedes me dirán en los Reviews porque me agrada que a algunas personas les gusta lo que escribo aun cuando sea poco así que adiós. Y sé que todos sabían que el Príncipe es Natsu no? O sí? Ha y Misu Okashi está haciendo un fanfic llamado poderes celestiales se los recomiendo y también un espacial de navidad le quedo genial.**

**Nota.- yo así escribo y creo que está bien así, y aunque no esté bien redactado o este mal contada la historia doy mi mayor esfuerzo. **

**Bueno ahora si adiós.**


	7. Chapter 5 Descubierta

**Capítulo 5**

**Descubierta **

**_Holiwis al mundo, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, y va a pasar algo inesperado buaaaajajajajajaja soy mala! Bueno no tanto. y perdonen alguna falta de ortografía y demás aun y cuando no deberían haber._**

**_También han de perdonar que no pude subir este capítulo el domingo por la falta de tiempo, es decir, hubo algunos compromisos inesperados o de ultimo momento._**

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a los aposentos de la inventora…<p>

-Ya te dije que voy a tardar en arreglarla—grito una joven desde adentro de la habitación.

-Si lo sé, pero la necesito enana—un joven le respondió.

-Muy bien, después de terminar esto me pongo a repararla—

-Está bien—

Y cuando salió el joven todos vieron que era Gajeel uno de los capitanes.

-Oh, lo lamento Príncipe y Duquesa, mis disculpas—he hiso una reverencia—adelante pasen por favor— y se retiró.

Tiempo después, cuando terminaron de hablar con la inventora (Levy) esta les explico las armas e inventos nuevos los cuales algunos eran muy útiles como el traje de camuflaje (para la Duquesa), el joven Príncipe terminó el reporte para él Rey.

-Muy bien, gracias Levy-chan –dijo el joven Príncipe.

-De nada, Príncipe un placer—le contesto la inventora.

Luego de entregar el reporte se dirigieron al pueblo donde comprarían las cosas necesarias para el viaje.

**Pov. Lucy **

-Y cuánto cuestan las uvas— le pregunte al hombre.

-Cuestan 20yens—contesto el hombre del mercado .

-Está bien, me las llevo—

Seguía caminando era algo incómodo caminar junto a una pareja que se abrazaba y más cuando esta discutía sobre los precios de la comida y de ropa.

-Ya te lo dije es mejor en la tienda light es más económico y rinde por mucho tiempo la tela—

-Si ya lo sé pero me gusta más la otra—

-Hay dios sálvame de estos tipos—dije desesperada – Y a quién le importa, bakas—susurre-bueno me voy de este lado para comprar pilas para algunos aparatos—mencione mientras me alejaba de ellos entre la multitud.

-No espera, no nos podemos separar—me grito el principito mientras iba tras de mí separándose de su prometida para devolverme, pero…

Entre la multitud Natsu y yo, nos separamos de Lisanna, Erza y los demás guardias como Elfman, Bisca Connell, Romeo Conbolt y Laki Olietta.

-Vez te lo dije pero no, tú de insistente en que debías ir sola—dijo Natsu molestándome

-Ya te he pedido perdón su alteza, *suspiro* ya que más da—silencio incomodo-mira tuve a la tienda de medicina y compra lo que hay en esta lista y yo iré a la tienda de tecnología- y sin decir más le di la lista y me dirigí a la tienda, al terminar de comprar lo que necesitaba me llamo la atención un hermoso collar de una tienda, el collar era de mentiras pero muy hermoso y me distraje viéndolo hasta que… una pequeña niña empezó a llorar.

-¿Estás bien, que te ha pasado?—le pregunte un poco preocupada por ella.

- E-es que m-me he perdido- me dijo tartamudeando y desconfiado de mi—

- No te preocupes—empecé a pensar que podía hacer y se me ocurrió—ya se ven con migo te voy a ayudar pero antes…— fui a comprar el collarcito—ten póntelo, vamos a buscar a tus padres—

No nos alejamos tanto de donde encontré a la niña, solo dimos unos cuantos pasos y ella misma los encontró, aunque me dijeron que me pagarían yo me negué me dieron las gracias y yo me despedí, pero al distraerme alguien se me acercó y…

**Pov. Natsu **

Cuando salí de la tienda me sorprendí al ver al Coleccionista ayudando a una niña a encontrar a sus padres y creo que casi me desmallo cuando vi que se negó a que le recompensaran. Yo aproveche que estaba distraída, me hacer que y le quite la capucha.

Pero me quede sin habla cuando vi a una hermosa chica de pelo rubio y ojos cafés.

-Y-yo, e-eres mujer—fue lo único que logre decir.

- Porque has hecho eso baka, y si soy mujer algún problema—me miro enojada pero al verla a los ojos directamente mi corazón se empezó a acelerar, estaba tan cerca de ella que hasta se me paso por la mete besarla.

Me separe de ella *no, no, no, no puedo pensar así que rayos me pasa* dirigí mi mirada a otro lado mientras ella se volvía a poner la capucha.

-Tu no le puedes decir esto a nadie me has entendido—

-Yo no lo puedo creer—

-Pon-me atención, no se lo puedes decir a nadie—

-Si claro—le dije pero no pareció muy convencida de mis palabras—y si vamos a caminar—le pregunte todavía sorprendido y ella asintió.

**Pov. Lucy **

No lo puedo creer, me descuidado solo un poco y POM! Sale a la visa quien soy en realidad ah pero no se termina ahí no! De plano rompo una estúpida regla.

**Flash-back**

-Lo que debes y no debes hacer ante el Rey u otra persona de mayor autoridad a la tuya:

-N°1.- Inclinarte o hacer reverencia hacia la persona de mayor rango.

-N°2.-Tenerle respeto.

-N°3.-Contestar educadamente.

-N°4.-Hacer caso a las indicaciones que te den sin protestar.

-N°5.-No mirarle a los ojo directamente.

Fin del Flash-back

*Pero cuando lo mire a los ojos sentí algo extraño que jamás he sentido, bueno da igual debo poner atención, ya que le estamos caminando.*

-Y, dime cómo te llamas realmente— pregunto sin mirarme.

-*Suspire*Pues me llamo Lucy—le respondí.

-Y, ¿solo Lucy?—

-Si, solo Lucy—mentí, si tenía un apellido pero no le iba a decir.

-Y si eres mujer, entonces porque haces esto—

-¿Para qué quieres saber?—

-solo curiosidad—*tal vez, él me pueda ayudar*.

-Pues, mire cuando estaba pequeña mis padres fallecieron, los mato una banda de asesinos—llegamos a una fuente en un parque—los cuales fueron enviados por alguien y yo al no saber qué hacer me marche lejos de mi hogar y empecé a robar y a coleccionar cosas pequeñas como comida o pequeñas piedras que me encontraba, mientras iba creciendo fui mejorando en el arte de robar y así me convertí en el coleccionista, pero con dos únicos objetivos uno encontrar a asesino de mis padres y dos sobrevivir, solo lo hago por eso—al terminar de contarle mi historia guardo silencio y no dijo nada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno eso es todo perdón si no muy bueno, pero es todo lo que se me ocurrió para este capítulo, el próximo será más largo. Y a que nadie se lo esperaba buajajaja, Natsu descubrió a Lucy!, él lo sabrá todo y ya no será como antes.<em>**

**_Bueno eso es todo adiós._**


End file.
